The following invention is generally related to the dispensing and roadway treatment arts and, in particular, to a system and method for deploying tire deflation devices upon a roadway.
Vehicle tire deflation devices, as currently used by law enforcement personnel, have come to be known in the art as stop sticks.
Such tire deflation devices have performed well in stopping vehicles fleeing law enforcement.
One problem in the art has been that the tire deflation devices are typically manually placed upon a roadway by police personnel. Such personnel are thus placed in possible danger since they are required to leave the safety of a police vehicle.
That is, the police personnel may be in danger of being struck by the fleeing vehicle, by the occupants of the fleeing vehicle or by other innocent bystander vehicles in the area.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to set forth a novel device for deployment and placement of vehicle tire deflation devices which greatly reduces the risk of danger to police personnel.
It is also an object of the invention to demonstrate a novel method of stop stick deployment which efficiently places tire deflation devices on a roadway without a police officer having to be in a dangerous out-of-vehicle situation during a police chase.
It is a further object of the invention to show a novel deployment system for tire deflation devices which may be economically mass-produced for widespread commercial appeal in the law enforcement and roadway treatment and vehicle stopping arts.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.